


手腕紅印

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Basically Dongju got tied up, M/M, 現背
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 所以說金建學提出想把孫東柱綁起來是有預謀的，或者說，是他一直想著卻又不敢做的事。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 10





	手腕紅印

**Author's Note:**

> シオン:知人の犬に可愛い首輪を買ってあげようと思ったんだけど、プレゼント用かとたずねられ、無意識に出た答えが「いえ、自分用で」。  
> 自宅用でと言いたかったの。ミアネ。イドヒョン…5度見しないで。曖昧な笑顔で見ないで。  
> (Twitter @oneus_cp)

\---

做的時候可以把你綁起來嗎？

被親到發懵的孫東柱被冷不丁的提問愣了愣，對上了金建學那異常認真的樣子。

你上次買狗的頸圈的時候不是說了是給自己用嗎。

金建學皺了皺鼻子，眼神飄開了去。

呀！孫東柱狠狠拍在金建學的肩上，漲紅了臉，那是口誤！！

……，他別開了頭，可以啊。

可以嗎？金建學沒想到孫東柱這麼乾脆就答應了，或許他意外的對這種接受度很高……？金建學一邊用領帶把孫東柱的手綁在床頭一邊想。可能會有點疼，他輕聲說，確定手都連在床上一時掙脫不開，他摸了摸孫東柱的臉。孫東柱只是輕輕地哼了一聲，卻沒開口抱怨，溫順的不像他。床上的孫東柱比起平常那個調皮的他簡直天差地別，就像是－－金建學搜腸刮肚想找個合適的字，金英助替他接了下去，就像是軟軟的娃娃，讓你忍不住想看看他還能去到哪一個極限。對。金建學把吧台上的酒精一飲而盡。

－  
不過或許東柱真的比自己想象中更能接受。金建學無端想起那次他把人壓在人來人往的洗手間間隔，捂著孫東柱的嘴給他摸的事。雖然事後被孫東柱狠狠咬了一口，但當時孫東柱扭著腰小聲尖叫最後紅著臉軟在他的手臂里失焦的雙眼以及那個高潮後的茫然的喘息是愉悅的。他甚至清晰記得他在他耳邊輕說會有人來的時候男孩忍不住的顫抖，前端漏的更多滑滑黏黏的－－好吧，或許也有他作惡般加重龜頭上的摩擦－－早被他爛熟於心的敏感帶，每次撫過都會引來呼得更重的鼻息以及小貓般的從喉頭發出的尖叫。

平常的孫東柱像鹿、像兔子、甚至是本人堅持的熊，但就不是貓。不如说小貓是只有他一人能見的床上限定，先是會發出像貓儿發春的聲音，和纖細的身體相反的小手是肉乎乎的，捏著身下的床單或是枕頭，而像尾巴一樣勾他腰的腿，會隨著動作一晃一晃有意無意刷過金建學的背。高潮時仰著的脖子是好看的半月，屬於男性徵的阿當蘋果讓他忍不住去親吻啃咬。更不用提他每次都會在他身上各種的地方咬痕，又深又狠，每次金建學都會悶聲吃痛，對上孫東柱狡黠的雙眼後再把人往里乾得只會在眼裡留下情慾的紅。不過這似乎是小貓報復他主人壓著往更深處操的行為，反正大家都知道孫東柱有咬人癖－－這是連粉絲也會打趣的事－－那麼在各個能看見的不能看見的地方留下也不過分吧？做完後眯著眼睛慵慵懶懶的躺著，伸出手來要金建學抱他去洗澡，連這種行為也像極了喜歡讓人服侍的高貴的貓，平時明明渾身散髮著別靠近我的氣勢，卻會在某些時候脆弱地和你撒嬌，一推一拉的吊得人心癢癢，順便把金建學吃得死死的。

－  
所以說金建學提出想把孫東柱綁起來是有預謀的，或者說，是他一直想著卻又不敢做的事。  
－

哥－－我就、說我去、嗯、了啊、啊－－孫東柱猛烈地搖著頭，手腕不受控的掙扎，就像掙脫領帶的束縛一樣，可是又徒勞無功被狠狠釘死在床頭，纖細白晢的手腕被布料摩擦著、留下一沿紅痕。掙脫不了的被控制感籠罩著他，窒息的快感攀上腦袋，自身的自由只是能由身上壓著自己的男人大发慈悲时所選擇，這個想法使他不寒而慄又興奮得大口大口喘息。

金建學一下一下撞著孫東柱的敏感帶，看到身下人胸膛起伏不定，渾身難受似的不自覺的掙扎，從嘴裡卻接二連三吐出讓人臉紅心跳的呻吟，連身下的動作也是配合他晃著腰，枕著的閉著眼睛的東東尼隨著他們倆的動作晃動，射過一次的性器胡亂蹭在兩人亂七八糟的肚子之間。

東柱啊，金建學喚著孫東柱的名字，孫東柱睜開茫然的眼睛，不解地望著他。  
我沒戴套。

你是笨蛋嗎？！！孫東柱急紅了眼，扭著腰想讓金建學從他身上離開，卻因為手被金建學綁著而事與願違，腿蹬在床上攪亂了床單，下一秒又被人用舌頭舔弄他胸前，手法色情的揉著腰讓他放鬆下來。

因為東柱喜歡不是嗎？沒戴套時的感覺。

那是事實。不用隔著套子那薄薄的奇妙觸感，原原本本感受到金建學在他裡面是如何乾到他欲仙欲死，性器上勃起的青筋摩擦他的滾燙的內壁，使他本能地迎合更多。

金建學一手給孫東柱套弄他前端的翹起，孫東柱胡亂叫著又要去了顫著大腿，抽搐的內里夾得金建學頭皮發麻，按著孫東柱的腰在深處釋放。

還陷在高潮余溫的孫東柱張大口喘氣，接著又被金建學雜亂無章吻了上來。手終於捨得被解開，孫東柱迫不及待環上金建學的脖子，仰著頭回應著。

笨蛋哥哥！下次不跟你做了。孫東柱抱著金建學，剛才一直沒法摸到溫熱的肉體的滿足感一下子湧了上來，怎麼哥哥就能抱我我又摸不到呢。他越想越不服氣，於是狠狠咬在金建學的手臂上，怕是一時半刻也消不了了。

但是東柱舒服了嗎？顧不上疼痛，金建學摸著孫東柱的手腕問到。本來一點痕跡也沒有的手腕現在多了一圈紅紅的印記，就像是所有物的標記，隱晦又堂而皇之彰顯性事的狂烈。

怎麼做完才問這種話啊。孫東柱別開臉。

你看著我。金建學把孫東柱的臉扳回來，雖然剛才因為閃著淚光無法抵抗的男友性感的過分，而忍不住把人幾乎是比以前更粗暴的往死裡操。深知孫東柱臉皮薄，前面的他不敢說出口，只是看著孫東柱的眼睛說，要是東柱不喜歡，我下次就不提了。

……。孫東柱說話的聲音小的像蚊子叫。

什麼？

喜歡啦。孫東柱把臉埋在金建學的懷裡，看不清臉但能看到從發絲間露出來的耳尖紅得滴血。喜歡你這樣做。超舒服的。

金建學終於松了一口氣，見在害羞的孫東柱，他忍不住又想逗逗他，那麼下次還跟哥做嗎？

讓我考慮考慮。回復小惡魔本性的孫東柱從鼻子哼了聲。

雖然說了那樣的話，下次金建學拿著小貓尾巴的肛塞時還是乖乖地趴著讓人插進去就是。

**Author's Note:**

> 今天的liveoneus簡直罪惡根源以及忽然想起コピペbot的這一個段子。  
> -  
> 寫這篇的時候kgh還沒有說他現在不喝酒的...no jam的男人（）


End file.
